


Rise like a Phoenix.

by da34amadeo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Uneven Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Credence is still such an innocent but Gellert is not. They both get what they need.





	Rise like a Phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert is manipulative and Credence is still a needy child in so many ways. The boy needs love and care . I feel like he would push thru the things that frighten him. One would assume he was raised with the typical strictness of his overbearing punishing mother. Masturbation would be forbidden .( Not that that would have stopped most of us. )  
> Gellert is faced with breaking that conditioning and his own repressed desires. Being a leader is hard and lonely after all.

He coaxed the boy from the corner he's wedged himself into. The boys eyes are wet with tears and he's flushed with shame. Curled into himself in a way he hasn't been since coming here to the mountains.Gellert feels the smallest but of consternation at the young man's confusing regression. 

He pulls Credence against his shoulder offering the comfort the boy craves. He marvels at the boys soft tenderness . That the boy's needy mallability hides such incredible power. He can feel it in the tightness of his slender body.The pull of that power mixed with the child's fading innocence tugs at the lustful part of him. Credence is a tender temptation he's resisted till now.

It's been a while now since the boy has shown fear and uncertainties. His confidence growing as he learns to use his magic and not suppress things . "I'm sorry ." He whimpers dampness from his tears against his skin.

" What for ? "Credence looks up at him with eyes that shine with guilt.

"Its a sin. " He sniffles miserably. Pushing his face back into his neck.  
.  
"Oh no my boy . It just a natural thing all wizards do. All men." He bites back a burst of rage that this is another thing his adopted mother had instilled in him. Guilt for giving himself comfort and pleasure from his own body.Credence buries his burning face even deeper into Grindelwald's neck. 

"Its selfish ." He stutters . " It doesn't serve god. " 

"Credence don't you think maybe God might want us to feel good about ourselves ?" He suggests gently. " To make ourselves feel good?" He lifts the boys face to meet his. " Look at me.There no cause for shame. "

The boy struggles and squirms against him . But his dark eyes do not look away a sharp bit of defiance glistening there.

." Its your body . It's yours to please or not to . It's ok to want things for yourself. " he pets the boys sleek skull ,offering comfort.

Credence stills against him and those soft eyes darken, then he presses himself tight against him. His mouth opens softening and strong fingers clutching his shirt.He gives into his own wants ,kissing the boy firmly ."Is this what you want ? " He whispers. stroking the soft angles of Credence's face. 

"Yyyess ." Credence stutters. He lurched forward giving him an awkward kiss . It's greedy and clumsy and absolutely entrancing. 

He can feel the boys body tense under his hands as he wraps them around his tender body. He loves the feel of it. So young and anxious .So unused and eager.

"I want ." He moans squirming against him unable to articulate what exactly it is he wants. Gellert feels his own list taking over. He wants this boys passion.

"Show me." He orders sternly giving him neither of them time to think about things. Credence leans back into the mattress and he sees his sex straining against fabric. He runs a hand over thick fabric, over muscled thighs. The bulge between the boys legs twitches and grows obscenely large. 

Grindelwald feels his own erection solidifying . He too can want things and this tender boy is all to willing in front of him. . He bends and kisses Credence before he opens the boys shirt, parting the white fabric reverently. . He has a thick sprinkling of black hair adorning his still too thin chest and beautifully pink nipples that match his silky mouth. He opens the front of Credence 's slacks .  
"Show me how you make yourself feel good ." He coaxes.His hand coming to rest on the boys lovely throat. 

Credence blushes "I haven't .I just." He swallows nervously. His hands flutter restlessly. He looks helplessly lost. 

Gellert realizes the child hasn't ever really touched himself before. He must have come in as soon as the boy let his cock out.

"Let me help you." He whispers bending to kiss him again. Credence 's eyes wide and anxious.Still his fluttering hands pull and tug Grindelwald closer .

He runs his hand over the boys chest. Feeling the little bit of muscle he's gained in the short time he's been under his care. His skin reddening nicely with arousal. Credence shudders then gasps as his nipple is tweaked ,from where it peeks out tempting from the surprisingly thick coat on the young man's chest.. He strokes the boys sides before coming to lay next to him. Tugging the youths body against his.

"Such a beautiful boy." As he says it he realizes he hasn't let himself truly see the young man. He feels the tiniest bit of guilt that he 's used the child . He pushes it away .He will continue to do so .It's all for the greater good and he can at least give him this .Show him the pleasures his own body can give. 

He unbuttons his own shirt so he can feel the boys skin against his own. He is no longer the pale underfed being he had been. His skin is soft and ruddy under his carresses .He curls his hand over the boys hip relishing the feel of it against his palm. Such beautiful hot young flesh. 

He kisses him harsh eager kisses that the boy slowly begins to return. Credence' s cock brushing against his naked belly.. It's not long before the boys rocking against him searching for more . "Lay on your back love."he murmurs nuzzling into soft crook of the young man's neck resisting the urge to nip and bite. To claim and take . He wants to crush the breath out of him. To pierce his young body. Force out the darkness inside the tenderness even as he knows it might spell out his own doom.  
Obediently Credence rolls into his back . His eager cock jutting up proud and leaking. He feels his own body shudder again with urgency. Still he delays his own wants for the moment. 

He takes the boys trembling hand and guides him.Helping him stroke himself over his chest .Clever fingers pinch at his own nipples and make him gasp. Then travel down his soft belly till both hands their hands are wrapped around his cock. He gives him a firm squeeze .Shows him how to brush his thumb over the sensitive tip.  
At the first stroke Credence moans eyelids fluttering. Gellert guides him through the first few strokes till the boy begins to move on his own learning what he needs .  
His strong hand gliding up and down his length.Gellert can only watch and admire the mixture of strength and delicacy the boy possesses. Such lovely graceful motions that slowly quicken. 

His cock grows even harder .So uncomfortably confined ..He wants to let it out but is unwilling to break the spell of this tender child so close to bliss.  
Credence 's hand is moving faster and more sure now. His grip on himself firm ,mouth open and panting and when his release finally comes his back arches so beautifully as he cries out . He twitches and stutters.His come spurting across his chest decorating the thick hair black hair so nicely.

He watches Credence slowly come back to earth . Flushed and rumpled ,beautiful.  
"Beautiful boy. This is the pleasure that was kept from you. Does it still feel like a sin?" He murmers. " He can't help stroking and letting the boys lax limbs. His own list growing painfully urgent. 

Credence nods blushing. " But I think it's one I'm likely to commit again. " he answers quietly.He slips his hand across Gellert's lap the back of his hand brushing against the obvious hardness their. "Will you sin for me?" the boys dark eyes demanding compliance.

He trembles at the boys words and his desire overrides his reluctance to be vulnerable before another.He rises up to tower over the boys prone figure. Straddling the boys thighs as he finally lets his greedy cock out of confinement . He give himself but a few practiced strokes before he spills eyes locked with Credence's dark eyed gaze. 

There's a thick droplet on the back of Credences hand and he stares at it curiously before touching it with the tip of his tongue . Quickly licking it away. He

Gellert chuckles just a bit at the resulting face Credence makes. “The trick is usually to swallow before you taste it” 

Credence shrugs. “It's not bad. I just wanted to know how it tasted.” The simple curiosity is oddly endearing.

Gellert knows he should leave .Leave the boy to his ”sin”. He's taken enough advantage of the boys helpless naivety. He damns himself even as he slips down into the bed. He had not realized how much he himself needed touch.He's weak and shaky from the force of his long denied release. Suddenly needy himself. 

Credence watches him in his careful way before sliding to rest against him.  
The boy trembles against him. "Are you still afraid ?" Grimwald asks even as he strokes and pets at him. 

He nods before pressing himself even closer . Credence kisses him and the boys trembling turns to something else . Those black eyes light up with desire so nicely. All for him . He drinks it in drowning himself in it. 

Hands clutch and explore till they are both fevered and bare in front of each other. What follows is the longest night of passion the Gellert has shared with another wizard in a very long time. They doze and as morning comes he feels something inside him renewed in it's purpose.

Credence is as much a tool of comfort as well as survival and the boy came to life under his touch. A true pheniox he is reborn over and over stronger each time. He's not likely to deny himself the boys passion as long as it's offered. It will end in death or betrayal soon enough.

Gellert rises to face the challenges of the day leaving his sleeping lover behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that the lovely Ezra Miller gives me the funny tingles. They are just a lovely appealing being. I put a lot of that fluidity into this Credence. I am Gellert tempted by youthful tender flesh. I'm somewhat fond of Johnny Depp as well.


End file.
